ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
WAR
WBBA Monday Night War is a weekly fictional TV Show which is produced by WBBA Inc. It is a spoof of the real life WWE Monday Night RAW. It started along with Showdown on April 2012 and is the main reason behind WBBA's First Attitude Era. Early Days When WBBA Began using tactics, WAR had 25 Bladers. Championships were introduced, Tournaments were re-scheduled and bladers were made to compete for specific achievements. Gingka and Michael were the reigning world Champions. Michael was in the Showdown Brand back then. Although Gingka and him never went into serious fights with one another. Kashif Bhatti was the GM of both WAR and Showdown. He made every matches, along with storylines. On an episode of WAR, he introduced a new blader named Muhammad THE ROCK Junaid. He was tough and challenging. Ryuga Darkgod who was known to threaten every single blader in the group, was defeated on t he hands of MJ. three times. Making him "The Immortal Junaid". Michael Bennington was the first guy to ever win the WBBA Grand Championship at the very first WBBA BPV - Extreme Rules. Ryuga Darkgod was defeated, yet again , which made him quit UB. An Award Ceremony called "Beywards" (spoof of the WWE Slammy Awards) was introduced as well. Where MJ, Michael and several other people won awards. Later on November, it is beleived some hacker was the cause of WBBA's bankruptcy, which led to the closure of Corporation. Present Time After 3 months, WBBA Was back online, but not because of Gingka , it was because of an intruder named Dan Blaze Kuzo, who kept the sole admin , Angemon and others out of the group. Later, Gingka and MJ neutralised the group and got it back. At present ,WAR has 10 bladers. Same as Showdown. After Roster Division was cancelled, WAR held no significance other than being a single brand. Later, Prayag re-instated the importance by stating that specific bladers would be in the Team of WAR and the win percentage will determine the stronger Brand at the end of the year. New Age In December just after few days after Retro-UB campaign NJ declared that roster draft is going to take place one more time in UB and evening of next day roster draft was held one more time and MJ was brought back as manager of Showdown . New roster Draft showed a lot new changes Reffer New age War and Showdown for new roster draft and new faces of Showdown Theme Video The Theme video was made by Angemon Takaishi using montages from old and new beyblade series and using the theme of WWE RAW - Across the Nation. Roster WAR has a total of 6 Bladers (Gingka, Michael, MJ, Roger, Shubham and Zeo). Gingka and Michael are the current WCB and Undisputed Champions respectively. This is the first time that one half of a Tag Team Champion i.e. Shubham Roy , has been included in the roster. Former Roster (2012-December 2014) #Angemon Takaishi - President of WBBA Inc. #Alastair Mike Mathers #MJ- Owner, GM , Blader, WBBA World Champion, VP #Shin Shigeru #Kai Alexandro Hiwatari #Amlan Kiron Bannerjee #Imtenan Hossain Sameer #Diptesh Bhattacharya #Ali Raza #Ryuga Kishatu #Justin Wong #Travis Robinett #Caitlin #Gaara No Sabuku #Sakyo Dunamis (Alumni) #Jaden (Alumni) #Leo (Alumni) #Hemant Bhatt (Alumni) Current Roster: * Muhammad Junaid ( GM ) * Imtenan Hossian Sammer * Ryuag DragonEmperor * Alastair Mike Mathers * Krishnendu Kriz Mukherjee * Alex Mercer III * Ochena * Azan Ahmed * Hasnain Ahmed * Divyansh Srivastava * Ryuga Leg'nd * Travis Robinett ( Beyshop owner ) * Soham Dharmadhikari * Lily Lisana Heartfilia * Joseph Fischer * Zain Ahmed * Archit Lal Category:WAR Bladers Category:Brands